


Sleepy sorcerer

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Aid, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Stephen Strange, Idiots in Love, M/M, Meditation, Pining, Pre-Slash, Sleeptalking, Sweet, Tony Stark Feels, Wong is a Good Bro (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: Tony takes care of Stephen all the while hiding his feelings for the sorcerer only to end up being cuddled by a sleepy Stephen
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 9
Kudos: 194





	Sleepy sorcerer

**Author's Note:**

> Summary sucks as always. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, comments are always welcomed and appreciated.   
> Hope you enjoy.

When he went to check up on the wizard he didn't expect to find the place empty and to be allowed entrance just like that. He remembered the last time he tried to enter the Sanctum, only to end up trapped in a room filled with scary masks, it would have been pretty cool if they didn't freak him out. That's why his inner alarms started beeping, unable to restrain himself he tapped his wrist watch and watched as the gauntlet closed around his hand. Since he didn't want to bring forth his suit, the gauntlet gave him a sense of security that he needed at the moment.

“Houdini?!” no one answered and there was no sign that there was anyone around which did nothing to ease his mind.

“Strange? Stephen!” it was stupid yelling and announcing his presence to whoever and whatever might be lurking in the shadows, but he didn't care. All he cared about was to see Strange alive.

Slowly and carefully he walked towards the first slightly opened door he saw and just like that he got startled. Thankfully his reflexes did their job or he would have shot Wong in the face who looked more annoyed than surprised by his presence.

“God dammit Wong! I almost shot you!”

The other man smirked at his expression, amused by the fact that he got startled, not in the least bothered by the raised gauntlet before he simply said,

“That's what you think. If you're here for Strange, he's upstairs in his room, just got back, so try looking less like a worried lover if you don't want him to figure it out.” and the crazy son of a bitch closed the door in front of his face as if he didn't say that. As if...as if he was right, which he was.

Tony retracted the gauntlet now that there was no need for it and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down and put his blushing under control. 

When he couldn't wait no longer, needing to check whether Stephen was alright, he simply took the stairs and in no time was standing in front of the sorcerer's room. To his surprise it was slightly open, just a crack yet it was wide enough for him to notice the cuts on Stephen's body. Just like that he left behind any manners he had, walked into the room without knocking and as always blurted out the first thing on his mind,

“Are you alright?” his gaze running over the other man's body, cataloguing the injuries that were visible on his pale skin, not even trying to hide the worry that was clearly written on his face. 

"Tony! What are you doing here ?" and since his question got ignored he simply continued talking while he was dealing with his injuries, his hands shaking more than usual yet he appeared determined to finish what he had started. 

"It's nothing serious, a few cuts here and there, it really looks worse than it actually is."

"You sure about that ?" 

"Last time I checked I still have my medical degree and the knowledge to deal with any possible injury, so yes, I'm sure." for a moment Tony thought that he had insulted the other man and he knew that the apology that was hanging on his lips would be needed, but then Stephen simply shook his head and gave him a smile.

"Can I help? " was what came out of his mouth instead of the apology that was running through his mind followed by the explanation for his unannounced visit that he owed to the sorcerer.

That caught Stephen off guard, his gaze finally meeting his, insecurity swimming in his sea eyes before he looked away and nodded.

"There's the first aid kit, take it and I know it's hard for you, but try to listen to me and follow my instructions. Think you can do that ?" 

"I'm hurt, hurt and disappointed that an experienced doctor such as yourself would have such a low opinion on me, I'm a genius after all, the amount of times I had to stitch myself up...I could get a medical degree without opening a book." he joked, trying to look offended, but as always the effect got ruined by the twitch in his lips, the tiny smile that he couldn't hide in Stephen's presence no matter how much he had tried.

"In that case, let's see those skillful hands put to work ."

"You'd be surprised by how good I'm."

"If your skills are as good as your bragging I'm sure I won't have any complaints , doctor. Now, if you don't mind..." his face flamed in embarrassment when he realized that the other man was waiting for his assistance while he was staring like an idiot. So he got himself to work, ignoring how his heart skipped a beat when he touched Stephen's bare skin, instead focused on following his guide and being as gentle as possible. 

It ended sooner than he expected, the sorcerer's back covered with bandages of various sizes before Tony helped him get his shirt on, the feeling of being trapped in a weird dream slowly taking over him. 

It just felt surreal.

As a thank you Stephen asked him to stay for dinner, much to his surprise and of course he agreed.

After the diner which was nothing more than the usual takeout, Wong the sneaky bastard upon seeing and asserting Stephen's state ordered him to get some rest after a long meditation to help him speed up his recovery. That wasn't the part that made Tony to glare at the sorcerer, his following suggestion was.

"Ohh, and since Stark had been so helpful so far, you might take a bit more advantage of him, I need to go to Kamar-Taj for a bit and I can't simply leave you to meditate without having someone around just in case. So, I think Stark would be perfect for that role, since I believe he can hold his own if something unexpected happens, if nothing else he'd provide a good distraction." Tony was in the process of closing his mouth, while trying to come up with a decent comeback, when Stephen said,

"I don't need a babysitter, Wong."

"I didn't say you do, but you know what happens when exhaustion takes over, I won't be long.“ and gave him a look that Tony couldn't figure out what it meant, but it was clear that Stephen knew and he watched with amusement when for a few moments the two sorcerers talked without words before Stephen let out a defeated sigh and said,

”Fine. Don't be late.“

”Of course. “ and he walked out of the room. 

Tony found himself uncomfortably sitting next to the sorcerer, not wanting to make the situation awkward he started,

”I can go, you can tell Wong that I stayed long enough, I really don't want to make things awkward...“ he ever tried to get up only to get stopped by the cloak which wrapped itself around him and wouldn't let him go.

”Strange?“

”Could you stay until I finish with the meditation? It won't take a lot and having someone familiar around will help me stay grounded.“ he wasn't exactly looking at him, seemingly uncomfortable with the confession, his cheeks flushing and that was what made him agree to stay.

It took him less than five minutes to get into his meditative, healing state, sitting cross-legged next to Tony on the big sofa. 

The cloak had draped itself around both of them bringing him closer towards the sorcerer, close enough that their knees touched and Tony was left to sit in silence painfully aware of the presence next to him.

He felt when Stephen's body started relaxing, his breath slowing down, his head slightly leaning toward him, after a few more minutes his head fell down to rest on Tony's shoulder who froze the moment that happened.

When it was clear that the sorcerer wasn't going to move, most likely deep in meditation, Tony started to relax, it was quite pleasant having the other man so close, vulnerable and trusting him to keep him safe. It was so heartwarming that made hope flutter in his heart at the possibility of his affections being returned.

Still, he felt guilty for enjoying the sorcerer's presence while he was recovering so when he noticed that he was heavily leaning onto his side, he decided to worm his way out of the situation and carefully arrange Stephen into a more comfortable position .

With that thought on mind, he slowly started moving away, the cloak already letting him do what he wanted. 

A step away and the sorcerer's head slid from his shoulder to his chest right over his heart, another step and Tony had Stephen's head in his lap, his face pressed in his belly. 

Despite the adorable picture in front of him, Tony continued with his plan only to be interrupted by Stephen's sudden movement. He froze in place waiting for the sleeping sorcerer to settle back down when he felt arms wrapping around his middle, stopping him from moving at all.

”Stephen...“he whispered, instead of an answer he felt those arms pull him even closer as he came to the realization that the other man was cuddling him. He didn't want to pull away, he wanted nothing more than to watch over him as he slept, but he didn't know how he would react once he was awake, not wanting to make things awkward around them. 

So, he tried to move once again, softly whispering,

"Go to sleep...I just need to go...you rest...” the grip on him didn't change. 

“Stay” mumbled between soft breaths,

“Tony...stay...” it sounded like a plea, like an echo coming from deep within, mirroring Tony's longing and lighting up a fire in him, burning so bright and strong that it was impossible for him to walk away.

“I'm here...I'm not going anywhere...sweetheart.” he whispered back, shaky fingers softly caressing Stephen's hair. 

All he got in return was something that sounded like a relieved sigh and something that felt like a kiss pressed on his belly.

He was going to talk to Stephen once he was awake and himself, but for now he decided to lean back and enjoy the little gift he got for as long as it lasted.


End file.
